whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/Saint Anthony and Satyrs.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } This is just fiction, duh! SNOWFLAKE TRIGGER WARNING: Dear Snowflakes, go read another blog, you will not like this one {London}. It's full of adult children with bundles of humor, creativity, and honesty. If you read my blog, I'm not harassing you, heads up. I did put a joke too close too the warning in one post {humor seems to be offensive since 2015}, so I'll put the joke of the day at the bottom from here on out {WIN/WIN}. WARNING: It seems that my couched vocabulary isn't cutting it in the warning section, so here is an amended warning. FANDOM does have wikis that are all ages, but White Wolf products, articles, and blogs on this wiki are for adults only, since they deal with topics like becoming a demi god, black magic, blood drinking, cannibalism, casual mass murder, child kidnapping, demons, foul language, Frankenstein creatures, God, goddesses, gods, Mummies, nuclear missiles, rape, religion, serial killers, slavery, snuff films, theft, The Robot Devil, Vampires, Werewolves, white magic, Wraiths, and so on. Would you let your kids on the “IT” wiki {Great book}? It's not my responsibility to monitor your children, so please feel free to do that yourself, or get a parental lock on your internet browser {Your kids probably already have the password}. If my blog offends you at ANY point, you have the option to not read it. I don't get paid for any posts I do. I don't take credit for this, but it sounds perfect, “Getting offended by something on the internet is like choosing to step in dog crap instead of walking around it.” If I scream into your face, that's a little different. HEADS UP: My blog is for me, but I have comments enabled, cause why not, but it's for me {I still adore my fellow Chantry members!}. I'm an arrogant, selfish, narcissistic, demon worshiping, demon possessed, lizard blooded writer. Hail Ananasa! Hail Cthulhu!, Hail Leviathan! Hail Nergal! Hail Ralph! Hail Satan! Jesus is a fantastic investor! I do however take requests, and love to work on pen and paper concepts with anyone who asks. Freedom of speech is the only safeguard against tyranny, so feel free to comment below, and notice how you may type in foul language without stars replacing the characters. If you do decide to comment, you would technically be harassing me, especially if the post is a month old, which is fine. You may in fact insult this blog AND my character, however liable and death threats will NOT be tolerated. Credits: His Majesty Mr. Russel Hammond for protecting my freedom of speech all the way from Brazil, IanWatson for creating the wiki, Atvelonis the wiki manager, the top contributors for the week [Saslen, JC10169], new contributors [Saslen, Starlys, DMMathew], FANDOM, and lastly my Chantry for liking the chromatic orbs. One of the original cenobites, my man, saint Anthony of the Desert. Quote: “While traveling through the desert, Saint Anthony first found the centaur, a "creature of mingled shape, half horse half man," whom he asked about directions. The creature tried to speak in an unintelligible language, but ultimately pointed with his hand the way desired, and then ran away and vanished from sight.[26] It was interpreted as a demon trying to terrify him, or alternately a creature engendered by the desert.[27] Saint Anthony found next the satyr, a "a manikin with hooked snout, horned forehead, and extremities like goat's feet." This creature was peaceful and offered him fruits, and when Saint Anthony asked who he was, the satyr replied, "I'm a mortal being and one of those inhabitants of the desert whom the Gentiles deluded by various forms of error worship under the names of Fauns, Satyrs, and Incubi. I am sent to represent my tribe. We pray you in our behalf to entreat the favor of your Lord and ours, who, we have learnt, came once to save the world, and 'whose sound has gone forth into all the earth.'" Upon hearing this, Saint Anthony was overjoyed and rejoiced over the glory of Christ. He condemned the city of Alexandria for worshiping monsters instead of God while beasts like the satyr spoke about Christ.[26]” 26.'''Vitae Patrum, Book 1a- Collected from Jerome. Ch. VI '''27. Bacchus, Francis. "CATHOLIC ENCYCLOPEDIA: Saint Paul the Hermit". Robert Appleton Company. Retrieved 4 January 2013. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_the_Great Let me get this straight my beloved Chantry, a goat demon, or a Changeling Satyr as we know them, is more in tune with god than we are. We worship my cousins, the Satyr , more than we are able to worship God, but they seem to think we're dumb for that. We need to do some math my beloved Chantry. My goat headed cousins, the Satyrs, the philosophers that they are, seem to think we're dumb as dog shit for worshiping them, instead of the one that came to save the world {Jesus}. Suggested Comedy: Kevin Heart, Irresponsible {London, he wants you to make some noise. No jazz hands you pussies} Arsenio Hall: Smart and Classy SensibleCenobite (talk) 05:06, November 26, 2019 (UTC) - Just in case you didn't know this, pussies means weak sauce, not kind hearted. Category:Blog posts